Goodbye Forever
by SpiritFrost
Summary: Lucy was tossed off team Natsu after Lisanna's return. She was told to go train and since then the guild has ignored her. But what the guild doesn't know is that Lucy was diagnosed with Lung Cancer four years ago. Her body has been getting weaker every day and soon Lucy's time will come. This is how Lucy handles that.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the guild again. Everything is the same as it was the day before. Mira is still at the bar and master is next to Cana drinking. The new team Natsu is at a table smiling and laughing. Did I forget to mention that? Yes a new team. The team consists of Natsu, Lisanna, Grey, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal. Nope no Lucy. I got kicked out. I'm not a part of the team anymore. They told me I was too weak and I should do some training. After that everything went downhill.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi Natsu!" Lisanna screamed across end the guild

"Oh hey Lisanna!" Natsu replied eagerly.

"Hi Lisanna!" I said with a supple amount of happiness in my voice.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Shhhhh Lisanna!"

"Tell me what?"

"Well..." Natsu trailed off. The others decided to make an appearance.

"We think it would be best if you left the team for a while and trained to get stronger." Erza said.

"Yeah then when you come back we can do harder missions!" Grey added in.

"It's not that we don't want you it's just that... You were kind of weak that's all..." Natsu trailed off.

"I see that's what you think of me. You think I'm weak? You think I need to get stronger? Well that's fine but I can't promise you that I will be there when you want me back! I'm not some toy you can just pick up and drop as you please." With that I walked off and didn't come back for three weeks.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~

It had been three years sense that day. The day I came back to the guild I had been ignored even by the master. And all the while everyone was smirking at me. I had a reason for being weak and I had waited three years to find something to live for to get past it. It never came along. With each passing day my body has been becoming weaker and weaker. I had been diagnosed with lung cancer 4 years ago but I did not tell anyone. I didn't want to be pitied. It was easier 3 years ago when I had a reason to keep living. Now I have nothing.

The cancer is traveling fast through my body now. Doctors say I will die by the end of the week. Nothing they did could help me. They tried everything. It only seemed to make the cancer stronger. It's just like the illness my mom died of. There was zero chance of survival.

So I came to say my last words to the guild.

As I walked in it was the same routine until I walked up to Natsu's table. They all looked up at me with annoyed expressions. When did they all start to be such ass holes? I gathered up my thoughts and courage and said,

"Like I said I'm not going to be around when you want me back now so I just thought I should tell you this. I will never forgive you. So if you don't say sorry now I will never hear it"

Then Lisanna stood up.

"Leave Lucy your not welcome here anymore." Bitch much?

"Don't regret your decisions. I know I didn't." Then I slapped her and left. But just as I walked out the door I called out over my shoulder.

"SOME 'FAMILY' YOU ARE"

I had begun my trek to the hospital already knowing I wasn't going to make it. My body was fading fast and I knew it. I lost feeling in my feet, and then my body started to shake. I made it to the doors of the hospital. My vision was covers with black dots. So this is what death feels like. Then everything hit me.

~~~~~~~Death Dream~~~~~~~~

"Come on you want to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu said grabbing my hand dragging me away from the army.

"Look Natsu I got my stamp!" I saw a younger me say to a distracted Natsu.

"That's great Luigi…" he replied

"IT'S LUCY!" I screamed at him

"LUCY!" I saw Natsu running towards a younger version of me when I jumped of Phantom Lord's tower.

"Why can't I cry?" I said to Natsu looking at him confused. I just figured out my dad was dead, why can't I cry?

"Save those tears for when we win" Natsu said to me after I had lost to Flare in the Magic games.

"It's always more fun when we're together" a younger me said as she was getting crushed by Kain.

"Your weak" she heard Natsu say

"We don't want you" the guild said

"You need to train" this time it was Grey

"Your not welcome here anymore" Lisanna siad

"Natsu is MY boyfriend" Lisanna bragged

"Goodbye...Luce" Natsu's voice was distant and strained.

~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~

It all came back all the memories. I faint smile made its way to my lips as I felt my knees buckle under me. Breathing was starting to become a bothersome task and I had lost all of my sight.

With my finial breath I said "Goodbye forever… my nakama… thank you" a tear made its way down my face at the thought of never seeing anyone again. This is it. I succumbed to the darkness.

Then a bright light appeared along with my mother's voice.

"Come Lucy"

"Yes mother."

Then everything just...

Stopped.

Lucy was found about ten minutes later by a nurse leaving her shift. By the time they had gotten to her she was too far gone to be saved. Fairy Tail was noticed of their fellow member's death. Everyone in the guild cried everyone but one girl. This girl was Lisanna.

'So that's why she meant by her speech' Natsu though tears pouring out of his eyes

'Lucy I'm so sorry'

The funeral was held three days later. Lucy was buried next to her parents. She had an angel shaped tomb stone. Engraved in the tombstone was

Lucy Heartfilia

"Even in the darkest hour she was the brightest light of us all."

Lucy was buried with her key on request if her spirits. Fairy tail was never the same sense then.

**Hey guts this is my first story and yes it is a one shot. Hope you liked it. Please comment and follow. ^-^ **

**-Spirit_Frost**


	2. Video!

Hey Guys I made a video similar to this story so I thought I would post it to show you guys. I am also making a movie and working on two other stories at the moment. So here's the link to the video and keep an eye out for my other things!

watch?v=rOgRrNVh5_s


End file.
